


Ignis' secret passion

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ignis has a secret. It involves his liege's Shield and shopping sprees at Shiva's Secret. Will he ever get his wish fulfilled?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous, Final Fantasy XV NSFW Secret Santa 2019





	Ignis' secret passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentScreamXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/gifts).



Gladiolus' body was a work of art on its own, however, Ignis thought there were ways that would make him even more gorgeous in his eyes. 

Some time ago, he started buying these 'ways' even though he didn't expect to ever get his secret desires fulfilled. Thankfully it didn't take up much space, but by now, Ignis had a box labeled "for Gladiolus" on the bottom of his closet, that was full with a collection of the most delicate and _pretty_ sets of lingerie that Ignis had ever come across.

Those things he bought weren't the most expensive ones, although there was one set from Shiva's Secret that he feared was too small for the tall man anyway, but he had bought it against all odds. Ignis had gotten some extra money for Christmas that he knew nothing better to spend on than a black lace thong with matching negligee made of sheer lace that shimmered gold in the right lighting. Of course, the fact that it had a pattern similar to the royal Crest on it helped Ignis' decision to buy it a lot. But now it was rotting with all the other things he had bought over the last year in that box and he was slowly starting to regret it.

Due to an unforeseen turn of events however, Gladiolus had kissed him out of the blue after a long training session and lots of bantering over Noct's wellbeing that Ignis had enjoyed so much that he had let his guard down enough to let this kiss happen in the first place. 

He didn't regret it one bit though because that kiss turned into more and now, half a year later, Ignis felt comfortable enough to allow Gladiolus into his room just before they were supposed to go to Noctis apartment where they would be welcoming the new year together with the prince's friend Prompto.

Ignis was looking for the spices he had bought for just this day, but had forgotten to put them into his bag before meeting his boyfriend at the hall downstairs. Since he had noticed his mistake before they left though, he and Gladio made their way back upstairs to his tiny apartment, where he once more let his guard down enough so that he did not see how Gladiolus kept looking around in his room and eventually crouched down in front of his closet.

He realized his mistake much too late, which was when the other's deep voice asked him a simple enough question, one that made the blood in his veins run cold.

"Hey... Why is there a box with my name on it?"

To say that Ignis panicked would have been an understatement. Due to his upbringing from a very young age he managed to keep his expression carefully controlled.

"Those are presents I have bought for you," Ignis said as calmly as he could. 

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow at him. "Presents? As in _plural_? You do know Christmas was last week, right?"

Ignis' panic was slightly diminished by his annoyance with the taller man for being such a goof as he glared at his smirk. To his horror though, Gladio picked up the box and offered it to Ignis, obviously expecting him to give him whatever was inside _now_. As if the box of his favorite chocolates hadn't been enough of a present on their actual private little Christmas celebration a few days ago.

Ignis did not budge. His fingers itched to take the box out of the other's hands, but he couldn't lose composure like that. He was calm, he had to be, as this was all that he ever needed to be for Noct's sake.

Obviously past the point of his patience, Gladiolus took the box back and while maintaining eye contact, he lifted the lid of the box slowly, giving Ignis every opportunity in the world to stop him.

But Ignis didn't move. He held Gladiolus' gaze with a small frown even though he could feel how his cheeks started heating up as well as the tips of his ears. They only broke their eye contact when the lid was off and Gladiolus peeked into the box after all. Ignis could see him become confused, maybe irritated, and when he pulled one of the lingerie sets from the box, Ignis averted his gaze because he couldn't stand whatever look of pity and disdain Gladiolus directed at him.

"What... is this?" Gladiolus asked, but Ignis kept silent, biting his lip. "Is this a joke? Are these... These aren't Iris' size."

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut at the growl in the other's voice. Of course Gladiolus would hate thinking that his boyfriend kept those kinds of lingerie for his little sister; he was fiercely protective of her, much like Ignis thought about Noctis. But it wasn't like that, those were for the older one of the Amicitia children.

"Ignis! Answer me!" Gladiolus demanded with a growl that showed just how irritated he really was.

"Those are for you, alright? I thought they would look good on you so I bought them, but I never thought that you'd find them and I'm starting to think that I never should-"

"On me?" Gladiolus interrupted Ignis' tirade, suddenly all anger gone from his voice. "You'd think... _those_... would look good on _me_? Those delicate, little _nothings_?"

Ignis blinked and turned his gaze to Gladiolus, because that little bit of insecurity in his voice surprised him. Gladiolus, who was a loyal shield, a good fighter and overall a very good man, being insecure about fitting into lingerie?

"Of course they would," Ignis insisted vehemently. "The contrast of your strength and the lingerie's delicacy would be extraordinaire! Of course, I had to guess your size, but I am certain these will fit you and also, they would suit you even better!"

Gladiolus' eyebrows rose slowly with his surprise, twitching into a small, pensive frown as he tried to work out the real meaning behind Ignis' words. "This... is your kink," he stated, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. Before Ignis could start a litany to voice his denial, his boyfriend's gaze softened and he leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"Want me to put these on for you now? As an early New Year's gift? I'm sure Noct and Blondie would love to have a little more time to themselves while we... break these in," Gladio smirked, leaning in to trace a line of kisses down from Ignis' forehead to his brows and down to his mouth, gently coaxing a kiss from the bespectacled man that he deepened gradually until Ignis' knees were weak and his glasses started to fog over.

"That was... imprudent," Ignis breathed once they broke the kiss. His pants had gotten a little tighter and he was squirming where he stood in the middle of his room. "You might have problems putting on those... underpants now. They do not exactly come with much room around the... _crotch_."

Gladiolus chuckled as he pulled away and started digging through the collection of thin fabric. "Are you afraid I'm going to break these after all?"

"Actually I'm pretty certain they will be very tight around you, so don't tempt fate," Ignis replied, watching the other with hawk eyes, willing him to make a choice sooner rather than later.

"I never thought white was my color," he started, picking out a very lace-y set of bra and underwear.

"Are you kidding me? With your tan skin and your dark tattoo, the splash of white from this will make your skin glow!" Ignis protested, all but shoving the garment at the other's chest. "There are matching stockings in there, too, let me find them for you."

He rummaged through the various little bags and boxes until he found the one that he was looking for. Meanwhile, Gladio had started unzipping his jacket and was shrugging it off, making his muscles ripple with every move. Ignis froze, his mouth suddenly going dry until he swallowed some saliva down his throat. Oh, how he would love to run his mouth over these muscles as they were confined by delicate fabric.

"Don't you have no decency? Go change somewhere else!" Ignis protested as he found his voice again. He pushed the clothes at Gladiolus' chest and shoved him towards the bathroom, facing little to no resistance though.

"Wait! What if I need help putting these on?"

"You're a smart man, you'll figure it out," Ignis hissed, once more shoving Gladio towards the bathroom. He only allowed himself to relax once the door had closed and he was left alone again.

Once he realized what had just happened and the implications finally sunk in, Ignis just wanted to scream. He couldn't believe that one of his most secret fantasies would be fulfilled so soon, much less still in the same year as he had realized that this was one of his fantasies! Or _kink_ , as Gladiolus had so eloquently put it.

What was he supposed to do? Did he have to prepare himself? Did he have to make the place more comfortable for Gladiolus? Turn up the heat? But he had seen Gladio shirtless in much colder weather without complaints before, so why waste money on heating?

Thus, he sat down stiffly on his bed, back straight and his eyes glued to the bathroom door, willing to be able to see through it. After a few minutes he started to become impatient. How long did Gladiolus need to put on a pair of stockings, panties and a simple, non-padded bra? He didn't bail out and escape through the bathroom window, did he?

Quickly shutting the last thought down because there was no way that Gladiolus would fit through the tiny window of his bathroom, Ignis told himself to calm down again, the real reason to get excited would come later, when Gladiolus walked out of this door. 

He closed his eyes and took a few controlled breaths, only to open them again when he heard the door open. 

"Sorry I had no shoes, this must look weird, doesn't it?" Gladiolus sighed as he stepped out into the room again, dressed in what Ignis would describe as a white shadow.

His highest expectations were even exceeded by the sight of Gladiolus in sheer nothingness. Every hard pane, every curve was accentuated by the white fabric covering up his skin, yet leaving nothing to imagination either. Dark nipples were visible through the bra, yet Ignis' eyes were drawn to the bulge between the other's legs, barely contained by the lace on the front of the panties. Below that, he could see the strong thighs of his boyfriend threatening to break the stockings. And if Ignis was honest, he didn't know how Gladiolus managed to put these on; even if they were stay-ups he had had to stretch them so far that they were cutting into his flesh just above his knees, a little too high to be correct.

Ignis slapped a hand over his mouth (and nose), afraid of the sounds he would make if he was unable to control himself. And Gladiolus made him lose his control fast, even more now that he was looking like that.

"Ah, I knew it would be bad. Didn't think I could pull this off," Gladiolus sighed and raised on arm to rub the back of his head. It was this precise movement however that made Ignis lose his control though, and he let out a very disorderly gasp, because it displayed everything he adored about Gladiolus and his well-trained body perfectly.

After they looked at each other funnily, Ignis cleared his throat and said, "Oh, trust me. You pull it off _great_. Now come here so I can show you how great I think you look."

Gladiolus didn't need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello SilentScreamXIII! I'm your Secret Santa pinch hitter, that's why this story is a little late for the secret santa and, well, it's not 100% finished. I've whipped this out in less than a day, so please excuse any mistakes and the fact that there's only the mental image of Gladiolus in lingerie and there is no actual porn, but I just didn't manage anymore right now. Depending on the encouragement I might add a second chapter with them getting it on when I have had a little more time to write as I do hate leaving it like this, but I just can't write anymore right now. I hope you like it anyway. :)


End file.
